Raphael
"That's it!" -Raphael Raphael is a main protaginist of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and an upcoming DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography A HERO IN A HALF-SHELL Raphael was just a normal turtle, until he fell down a drain and was covered in mutagen. Now he trains with his 3 brothers (Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo) and his sensei Splinter, while also fighting the forces of evil and trying to get back the father of their friend April O'Neil from the Kraang. THE LEGACY OF RAPHAEL *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Arcade'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Konami handheld)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Splinter Speaks'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: World Tour'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Shredder's Last Stand'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Basketball'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shredder Gets Shelled!'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Dimension X Assault'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Four for Four'' *''Turtle Challenge'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (handheld)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Gameboy Advance Video Volume 1'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare'' *''TMNT: Mutant Melee'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward: Ninja Training NYC'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Tribunal'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Shredder Reborn'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Way of the Warrior'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for the City'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant and Monster Mayhem Laser Blaster'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Double Damage'' *''TMNT: Power of 4'' *''TMNT (2007)'' *''TMNT (GBA)'' *''TMNT: Ninja Adventures'' *''TMNT: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013)'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Bane Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Gameplay Raph has combat gameplay that mainly focuses on close range combat instead of long range. He also focuses on singular attacks instead of combos: center (Square Moves) *'Punch -' *'Left Hook -' + *'Uppercut -' + *'Downwards Punch -' + - *'Air Punch -' (Air) *'Skyward Lefthook -' + (Air) *'Skyward Uppercut -' + (Air) *'Downward Fist Sweep -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Kick -' *'Forward Kick -' + *'High Kick -' + *'Stomp Kick -' + *'Sky Kick -' (Air) *'Air Kick Rush -' + *'Skyward High Kick -' + (Air) *'Shell Slam -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Sai Block -' *'Ninja Star Throw '- + *'Upward Sai Thrust -' + *'Ninja Smokebomb -' + *'Sai Swipe -' (Air) *'Skyward Ninja Star Throw -' + (Air) *'Skyward Sai Thrust -' + (Air) *'Air Smoke Bomb -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Kick -' or *'Super Punch' '-' *'Sai Slam -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Slice 'N Dice -' (Level 1): Raph slices his sai in the air 4 times, killing anyone caught in it. *'Metahead -' (Level 2): Donnie (controlling Metalhead) uses his flamethrower, killing anyone caught in the flame. *'The Silent Ninja -' (Level 3): The stage turns into an NYC alley from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''with 4 areas of shadows. Raph goes into a heavy battle mode, with his eyes turning white. The player then can kill enemies with his normal attacks, use his block to turn invisible while in the shadows and use the grabs to drag someone into the shadows, which results in a kill. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Yeah you better choose me." **"Let's do it!" **"Let me at 'em!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"This ain't a jetpack!" **"Awesome! New utility!" **"This from the stash?" **"Cha-ching!" **"A FREE gadget?" *'Using Slice 'N Dice:' **"I'll slice you up!" *'Using Metalhead:' **"Do it Donnie!" **"You got it!" (Donnie) *'Sucessful KO:' **"Yeah!" **"Must be sad knowing you lost to a turtle." **(laughs) **"Eaiser than the foot!" **"You should'a had backup!" **"Eaiser than the Kraang - and that's saying something!" *'Respawn:' **"That's it!" **"Deep breaths Raph, deep breaths." **"You got lucky!" **"I'll mess you up!" **"Shedder put you up to this didn't he?!" *'Taunt - I'll Take you Down''' **'"You ready to lose?" **"I'll take you down, punk!" **"Bring it on!" *'Taunt - It's Ninja Time **"Bet you never thought you'd fight a turtle, huh?" **"It's sad knowing a turtle has more skill than you, isn't it?" **"Even Mikey has more skill than you!" Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Ninja Turtle:' Turns around, grabs his sai, spins them and stops, striking a pose. *'Meditation Over:' Raph is seen meditating, then grunts and stands up to fight. *'A Shell of a Time: '''Raph lands on the stage, tucked in his shell, then jumps out, striking a pose. *'From the Sewer:' Raph peeks from a manhole cover, then jumps out and strikes a pose. Winning Screen *'This Is Epic!: Spins his sai and points them at the camera while smiling. *'''Turtles Can Dance: Spins on his shell then jumps up smiling. *'Raph is the Best:' Spins his sai then strikes a pose holding his sai in his fingers. *'Turtle Got Skill:' Throws his sai in the air, punches them on the bottom of the hilt, then they land in their holsters while Raph smiles with his arms crossed. Losing Screen *If using Ninja Turtle: Kicks up dirt while holding his sai. *If using Meditation Over: Tries to meditate but groans while frowing angrily. *If using A Shell of a Time: Shouts angrily and throws his sai at the grround. *If using From the Sewer: Drops a smokebomb and dissapers. Taunts *'I'll Take You Down: '''Raph says one of 3 things while pointing forward with his sai. *'Angry Raph: Slices the air angrily while saying "I'll beat the stuffing out of you!" *'''It's Ninja Time!: Raph spins his sai around his body and says one of 3 things. Costumes Hero in a Halfshell Raphael's normal appearance from the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series (dark green skin and red mask). Alternate Colors Raphael's alternate colors are based on the other 3 turtles: *Light green skin and orange mask (based on Michelangelo) *Navy green skin and purple mask (based on Donatello) *Normal green skin and blue mask (based on Leonardo) Cyber Raph Raph's appearance from cyberspace in TMNT: Back to the Sewer, except in a 3D model. Alternate colors: *Orange armor and mask (based on Michelangelo) *Purple armor and mask (based on Donatello) *Blue metal and mask (based on Leonardo) Out of the Shadows Raph's appearance from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. Alternate colors: *Light green skin *Dark green skin *Yellow-green skin Raphael.png|Raph's normal appearance CyberRaph_zps93482c1c.jpg|Cyber Raph Raphael_Out_of_the_Shadows_zps6cebeed7.jpg|Out of the Shadows Trivia *Raph is the eigth 3rd-party character and the first from a Nickelodeon series. *Raph was chosen over the other 3 turtles because he focuses more on combat then the other 3 turtles. *Even though Raphael is his full name, only Raph is written on the character select screen. Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comic Book Characters